Love, Jealousy and Heartbreak
by Eleanor1996
Summary: Jade and Cat have been in a loving relationship for almost a year now, but what will happen when Sam from Seattle moves to LA and becomes Cats room-mate and they grow close... maybe a little too close for Jade's likings? (Sorry Cat isn't really like her character in Sam and Cat, well she is at times, I just thought of a good story idea)


Just to confirm i do not own any of the characters from Victorious/Sam and Cat, this is completely made up from my  
imagination; I'm just using these characters for my story.

**Chapter one**

Cats POV

"Jade, why won't you come over to my place tonight?" I whined.  
"You know I don't like being there when your nonnas there, she annoys the fuck out of me!" Jade said, becoming frustrated.  
"You're actually pathetic, I'm your girlfriend you shouldn't care who is there as long as you're with me."  
They both went silent, Cat hoping for Jade to give in, but she knew she wouldn't she's too stubborn.  
"Just forget it, Jade I'll see you tomorrow." I walked off and a tear rolled down my cheek, I hate having arguments with  
Jade even though that was barely anything, it just hurts me. Jade has become a less aggressive and argumentative person  
since we got together, and I know it hurts her to when we argue, I can see it in her sorrowful eyes. I'm not saying she's  
changed completely, hell no, she's still a bitch at times and raises her voice when needs be, but I still love her more  
than anyone else in the entire world and I wouldn't change a single thing about her.

When I got home there was huge vase of flowers on the table, the biggest grin spread across my face. I skipped across  
to them and picked up a note next it, "I love you, baby. Sorry for being a bitch with you, see you at your place at 7."  
My heart started racing; even after being together for 10 months I still got butterflies in my stomach when I knew I was  
going to see her. I'd never felt like this about anyone, come to think of it I've never been in love before. Jade was  
special and unique and I loved her for that.

It was 6:30pm and I'd just finished getting showered and dressed for Jade, I loved making an effort for her, I don't know  
if she knows I do it on purpose or not. I smiled when I saw the beautiful roses Jade had brought me and decided I'd return  
the kind gesture by making her food for when she arrived. I made sushi which nonna taught me to make, I know Jade loves  
sushi, we're forever going to Nozu. I then set the table, lit a candle and poured us each a glass of red wine before  
putting the food out. Just as I finished the doorbell rang, I dimmed the lights and opened the door to let Jade in, her  
jaw dropped when she saw the effort I'd gone to just to say sorry.  
"I love you too, babe. I'm sorry about today, I was just as a bitch as you was." I giggled and Jade raised her eyebrow  
and did her side smile that always for some reason turned me on.  
"Oh, so I WAS a bitch today?" Jade said sternly walking slowly towards me, I backed away slightly afraid of what she was  
going to do. When we were face to face she picked me, wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed me more passionately  
than she ever had before. I slid my tongue along Jades bottom lip begging for entrance, she accepted and our tongues  
fought for dominance, obviously Jade won. I bit her lip, which I knew she loved and earned a small moan from her, then  
she put me down.  
"You know it makes me want to fuck you so hard when you bite my lip, don't tease me when we still have dinner to eat"  
Jade said seductively. I giggled and we walked over to the table to eat.

"You know, Cat that wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, no offence baby. How'd you learn to make it anyway?"  
"Nonna, of course." I replied  
"Obviously, god that must have taken her a while to teach you, she had to write a step by step guide of how to make soup  
for you." Jade laughed hysterically.  
I decided to start teasing Jade and give her a taste of her own medicine.  
"Oh, I guess someone doesn't care about getting a fuck tonight and going home horny" I stared Jade right in the eyes.  
I knew Jade loved it when I cussed and said dirty things, I could see it in her hungry eyes. I licked my lips and  
bit my lower lip agonisingly slow, I knew this would sexually frustrate her, I was enjoying this and decided to ride it out  
for a while.  
I was too late, Jade being the raging bull she is ran over to me slung me over her shoulder, slapped my arse and took me to  
my bedroom. I couldn't help but squeal at the excitement, I was getting heart palpitations because I knew this would be a  
night I would most definitely NOT forget!

Jade's POV

Cat had never turned me on like this before, I think it's that short skirt and knee high socks she has on. She thinks I'm  
completely oblivious to the fact that she dresses extra special when I'm going to see her, she's so adorable, I love her.  
I threw Cat onto her bed and she squealed and squirmed under my touch, I lay on top of her and straddled her. Then I began  
to kiss her soft cherry lips, she lifted her pelvis up to reach mine and began rubbing herself against me, little moans  
escaping as the friction between her clothing rubbed against her clit. I removed every single piece of her clothing before  
removing mine, I wanted to see her completely naked, it was a beautiful sight and I felt so lucky to have her.  
I planted small kisses down her neck and kissed the tender skin on her collar bone, which I discovered early in our  
relationship was her weak spot, and I constantly take advantage of it. I moved down to her perky little breasts and rolled  
her left nipple between my first finger and thumb, whilst gently sucking and licking her right nipple. I could tell she was  
holding in her moans,  
"Let it out, baby you'll feel so much better" I said.  
She didn't listen, so I nibbled lightly on her nipple, she whimpers and moans loudly. I knew that would work.  
I move down slowly, scrapping my nail down her stomach causing her to shiver, I was going to tease her like she did to me.  
I slid my hand down her pussy, but missed it on purpose and started rubbing her leg and kissing the inside of her  
thigh, I could tell this was frustrating her as her breathing was heavier than normal.  
"Jade, P-please?" Cat begged.  
"Please, what?" I asked confused, smirking.  
"You know what!"  
"No baby, you're gunna have to be more specific." I teased.  
"F-fuck me, now!" Cat blushed as she cussed, I loved it.

I slid my finger down her slit picking up her juices, she moaned gracefully as I stroked her clit and soaking wet pussy, I  
slid one finger inside her, then other. I moved them slowly at first before picking up the pace and curling my fingers to  
hit the G-spot. Cat moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets as she threw her head back in pure bliss and pleasure. I  
moved my head between her legs lapping my tongue up and down her throbbing clit, Cat grinded her hips on my face and  
whimpered and moaned between each movement.  
"Faster, Jade faster!"  
I could tell she was about to reach her orgasm soon so I quickened the pace of my fingers and tongue, her hips bucked up  
and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, I continued to lick her clit as she rode out the waves of pleasure rushing  
through her body.  
I lay down next to her limp body on the bed as she waited for her breathing to slow down, I was so turned on and couldn't  
wait for the returned favour, my clit was throbbing. To my disappointment, she fell asleep.  
"For fuck sake, Cat." I cussed to myself, laughing.  
I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face, I kissed her forehead,  
"I love you, Cat. Sleep tight baby girl."  
I covered us both with the quilt and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


End file.
